I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Nick's thoughts over watching his lover sleep. this is a song fic called 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by aerosmith. Nick's POV


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I Don't Own CSI, the characters nor the song I'll be using called 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by aerosmith it's just something that popped into my head.

**Description:** Nick's thoughts as he watches his lover sleep next to him. Pure fluff Enjoy :).

**Nick's POV**

Something woke me up, but I am unsure as to what. So here I lay watchin' you sleep your beauty has always taken affect on me and at times I don't understand as to why, but I am glad that it does. I take one look at you and I find myself askin' the same question once again 'How did I get so lucky?'. Before I met you my life wasn't really worth livin', but now that I found you I know that you were placed in my life for a reason. I won't question it either. I let out a small quiet chuckle because if irony of the song that was now comin' through the speakers.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

I'm usually a country song kinda fella, but for some odd reason this song was really talkin' to me because the lyrics to it spoke the truth in so many ways.

_Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever_

I cannot believe the truth of this song. I know that if I were to close my eyes I would be afraid that you would disappear and that everythin' was nothin', but a dream and I don't wanna lose that feelin'. I sighed a quiet sigh as the song washed over me. I could see your eyes twitchin' and I hold my breath thinkin' that you are wakin' up, but you don't.

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

I reach out my hand and brush back the bangs from your sleepin' form. I smile when you snuggle further into my touch as you sigh content knowin' that your love is the only thing that keeps me goin' when I have had a horrible day. I always look forward to comin' home to your smile.

_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing_

I smile once again as you stir from your sleep in time as the song had ended; our eyes meet one another. You smile that beautiful smile of yours as you move closer to me kissin' me fully. I respond by grippin' your hips holdin' you in place as I deepen the kiss. I ended the kiss after the need for oxygen became necessary. I stroke your cheek as your eyes flutter shut.

"Nicky I didn't know you liked aerosmith" You said surprised I shook my head and chuckled.

"No darlin' I don't, but this song was good" I admitted when I saw your stunned face and I couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Oh and why would that be?" you asked.

"Because sometimes I feel like your too good to be true and that if I were to open my eyes you would disappear from me and that all of this would be a dream" I said you grabbed my hand and placed it over your heart and whispered.

"You feel that?" you asked I nodded "you have my heart Nick! Always have and always will no matter what. As long as I live I will always be here for you" you said. I look at you in awe as tears stung my eyes there was only one thing I could say to that.

"I love you Greg! I love you with all my heart" I said loud and proud.

"And I love you Nick" You say back and in the end that's all that really mattered. As long as I had you everythin' would be alright.

**End.**

**Tell me what you thought.**


End file.
